One Night
by igottaflynow
Summary: After a drunken night filled with fun and games, a realisation hits Amelia that she found impossible to pass up.


**Hey guys! I've been wanting to write an Amezona oneshot for a while now and I've _finally_ done it! There's not much to say other than there's a warning for smut ahead, so apart from that, I hope you all enjoy and feedback is always welcome. :)**

* * *

The night had been long, but not without it's fun. The female doctor's had all planned a girl's night at Meredith's house which in the end had consisted of copious amounts of alcohol and drunken games of spin the bottle, never have I ever and drunk Jenga which would leave them having to complete the challenge written on the block if the stack fell down.

Tequila shots had been downed pretty quick and by the time it got to the game of drunk Jenga, no one was in the right state to pull it off seamlessly; everyone except for Amelia that was. Everyone knew and understood why Amelia wasn't drinking, but it never once came between the fun they were having.

"Come on Arizona, it's your turn." Maggie exclaimed, everyone now turning their eyes to the blonde whose face had turned into one of concentration.

Despite the concentration on her face, her eyes and her brain told something completely different. The alcohol she had consumed had created a haze in her mind as her eyes had trouble focusing on just one thing. Finally deciding on the block she was going to pull out, she tried her hardest to pull it out as steady as she could, but to no avail failed drastically in the process as the stack of wooden blocks plummeted. Roars of cheer and laughter erupted around the living room as Arizona sighed heavily.

"Okay, you gotta do the challenge! What does it say?" Meredith chimed in as she waved a bottle of tequila in the air.

Turning the block around, Arizona couldn't help the smirk she edged across her lips as she read what she had to do. Flipping the block around, she showed everyone else her challenge which read, 'Kiss the person sat to your right.' Which so happened to be Amelia. Whoops and laughter could be heard as they all read Arizona's challenge.

Turning to Amelia, Arizona moved slightly closer to her. "Are you up for the challenge, Shepherd?" She asked with a slight giggle due to the alcohol she had consumed.

"Of course I am, Robbins. You're not asking because you're chicken, are you?" Amelia teased with a smirk on her face.

In fact, despite the teasing, Amelia's stomach began to tie up in knots, a wave of nerves flowing over her as the thought of kissing Arizona entered her brain. No one knew, deciding that staying silent about it was better for everyone, but Amelia _liked_ Arizona. A lot. Not in the friendly way, but in the _I want to kiss you and rip your clothes off at the same time_ way. She had been drawn to the blonde, unable to stop herself from stealing glances of her in the corridors of the hospital if Arizona was in sight. But now, it was as if everything she had ever wanted was coming true, the only difference was they had an audience and Arizona was very drunk; she probably wouldn't even remember it the next day.

With a slight laugh, Arizona shook her head. "I'm far from that."

"Prove it." Amelia retaliated, looking in the light blue eyes as eyebrows raised around the room as they watched the encounter between the two women.

Without a second word, Arizona proceeded to place her left hand on the side of Amelia's face and leaned forward. Their eyes met momentarily before Arizona closed the gap between them, placing her lips upon Amelia's. The brunette's lips were soft against hers and tasted fruity from the non-alcoholic drink she had been drinking, she kissed Amelia softly, unsure of what kind of kiss this should be despite her hazy drunken mind.

Even though Amelia knew what was coming, her breath was taken away when she felt Arizona's lips moving against her own. Despite the slight hint of tequila Amelia could taste on Arizona's lips, the blonde's lips were soft too and not only that, she was an _insanely_ good kisser and for that reason alone, Amelia couldn't help but lean into the kiss and begin reciprocating it.

The kiss was different to what the two women had previously imagined it to be. It was much more gentle with more care put into it, unlike the quick drunken kiss they had first imagined it to be. Not only that, but they had both completely zoned out, forgetting about the audience they had as they kissed.

Amelia brought her hand up, resting her fingertips on Arizona's jawline as they continued their liplock. Moving her tongue, Arizona glided it along Amelia's bottom lip gently, causing a noticeable tingle to erupt in the brunette's lip.

They had no idea how much time had passed, but when they heard the shutter sound of a camera echo throughout the living room, the pair pulled away, slightly stunned from what they had just shared together.

"That was really something else." Maggie chuckled, lifting a glass to her lips and taking a sip of her drink.

Amelia and Arizona turned to each other, sharing an expression of surprise with one another.

"I even have the memory!" April giggled drunkenly, turning her phone around to show everyone the picture she had snapped of Amelia and Arizona kissing.

All Amelia and Arizona could do was laugh, but beneath, their minds were in another place; especially for Amelia. Kissing Arizona was _good,_ in fact it was better than she could have ever imagined but now she could feel an ache in the pit of her stomach and she wanted so very much to forget about it, but it wasn't going to go any time soon. The feelings Amelia had for Arizona had increased ten fold in a matter of minutes and she was unsure how to cope for the rest of the night without even talking to the fetal surgeon.

More games ensued between the women, fortunately or unfortunately, none of them resulted in Arizona kissing Amelia again, not that Arizona would have minded if she did have to kiss the brunette again. Throughout the night she only became more drunk, but despite the intoxicating alcohol, the memory of kissing Amelia hadn't left her mind once since it had happened. If they didn't have an audience, Arizona worried she would have taken it a whole lot further.

Time passed and before the group of women realised, it was 2am and the realisation hitting that they had work the next day made them decide to head home. Cabs had been ordered and the last person to leave was Arizona, much to Amelia's dismay.

Standing at the window, Amelia watched as the intoxicated blonde waited for her cab but all Amelia wanted to do was drag her back inside, push her against the door _and_ kiss her like she had never been kissed before. She was weighing the pros and cons up in her mind and if she was truthful, in her mind at the current moment the pros definitely outweighed the cons. The only problem was the fact Arizona was drunk, would she remember or would it be completely wiped from her memory the next day? Would it ruin their friendship? She had no clue, but she would never know if she never bit the bullet.

Heading for the door, she opened it and approached Arizona. She didn't even know what she was going to say, but she had to say something.

"Arizona.." Amelia spoke in a low voice as she neared the blonde, mere centimetres behind her.

Turning around which didn't go without a slight wobble, a grin grew on Arizona's face as she saw Amelia stood there, her eyes unable to focus alone on the neurosurgeon stood before.

"Amelia," Arizona's voice was happy, mainly due to the alcohol she had consumed that evening. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, a small smile inched upon Amelia's lips. "Yeah.. I'm good.." The brunette knew she wanted to continue the conversation, but when she opened her mouth to speak, the words she wanted to say were stuck; fighting to stay inside. With a slight shake of her head, Amelia looked away from the blonde for a mere moment until her eyes found the baby blue orbs once again. All Amelia could do was look at Arizona, hoping and praying the expression on her face spoke a thousand words she couldn't yet say.

Arizona looked back at Amelia, her eyes narrowing slightly as she studied the brunette's expression which subsequently made her stomach knot and her throat go dry. She _knew_ that expression, she knew what it meant, but seeing it on Amelia's face as she looked at her only made her weak, weaker than she could have ever imagined.

Stepping closer to Arizona, Amelia brought her hand up to push a stray strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear. "Come back inside?" She whispered into the cool air as she looked at the blonde who couldn't seem to drag her eyes away from Amelia.

"I- I-," Coughing, Arizona tried her best to clear her throat. "Okay." She finally said, nodding her head.

Heading back towards the house, Amelia slammed the door shut, pushing Arizona up against it when they were safely back inside.

"Couldn't get enough of me earlier?" Arizona joked with a slight glint in her eye.

With a slight laugh, Amelia smirked. "Something like that, Robbins." She said before gripping onto Arizona's blazer and slamming her lips against the blonde's hungrily.

Arizona moved her hands to rest on Amelia's hips as she began to kiss back, the kiss heated and passionate, thought soft at the same time.

Hands roamed each other's bodies, Amelia's now moving into the soft blonde locks as they continued to kiss. The neurosurgeon couldn't get enough, just kissing Arizona was sending her senses into overdrive. Kissing Arizona was different from any kiss she had shared with a man, it was softer and filled with more emotion and it also made her want _more._

Grazing her tongue against Arizona's bottom lip, she begged for entrance which was granted when Arizona placed her hands on Amelia's arms, turning her around and now pushing her up against the door, the dominance now on her side. Parting her mouth, she allowed Amelia to slip her tongue inside her mouth, their tongues now working against each other as small whimpers elicited from one another.

Arizona felt the brunette pulling at the blazer she was wearing, tying to rid the blonde of the garment. Taking the hint, Arizona shrugged it off, allowing it to fall to the floor beneath them as they parted from the kiss they had just shared. Both women breathless, both women now flustered.

"Upstairs. Now." Amelia breathed, heading towards the stairs before looking into the darkened blue eyes, Arizona easily complied with the words Amelia spoke, following her closely behind as they quickly made their way to Amelia's bedroom.

Shutting the door behind her as they entered her bedroom, she placed her hand on Arizona's hip as she spun her around, the two now facing each other again. This time she stepped closer to Arizona tentatively, her hand still resting on the fetal surgeon's hip as she moved her free hand to the side of Arizona's neck, leaning forward and gently placing a soft kiss on Arizona's lips which was returned in a matter of minutes.

Now that they were both stood in the middle of Amelia's bedroom, the realisation had hit for the brunette. She knew what was going to happen, she _wanted_ it to happen but she had never done this with a woman before.

"Arizona, I-" Amelia stuttered, trying to find her voice as Arizona watched her with a small smile. "I- I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"You've never slept with a woman before." Arizona finished Amelia's sentence, unfazed by it. She had heard it before, she knew the drill but it didn't bother her. She was unsure what all of this meant for herself and Amelia, but she did actually _like_ the brunette. "It's okay, you know. We can take things as slow or as fast you want, okay?" Arizona smiled, her previous drunken state already diminishing.

Nodding, Amelia loosely took hold of Arizona's hands, moving them closer to the bed where she sat on the edge of it, Arizona stood in front of her. "You're wearing too many clothes." Amelia murmured, untucking the blouse from the jeans which the blonde was wearing, her hands then moving to undo the buttons.

"Yeah?" Arizona said with a slight smirk, watching as Amelia began to unbutton the blouse she was wearing. "That can be easily solved." She said playfully, gently moving Amelia's hands away, she began to slowly unbutton it as Amelia leaned back on her elbows, biting her bottom lip as she watched Arizona reveal more flesh with every button she undid.

Finally undoing the remaining buttons and ridding the blouse, Amelia felt a surge within the pit of her stomach when she saw Arizona's bare chest and stomach, her breasts looking heavenly encased in the black lacy bra she was clad in.

Pushing Amelia back, Arizona climbed on the bed now hovering above the brunette, their faces mere centimetres away from another.

Gently attaching her lips to Amelia's, Arizona kissed her hotly, Amelia's lips soft and warm against her own as they kissed with passion. Arizona allowed her hands to roam beneath the brunette's sweater, asking for permission to remove the item of clothing which was granted when she felt Amelia nod into the kiss.

Parting their lips, Arizona lifted the sweater off and discarded it onto the floor. Arizona couldn't help but attach her lips to Amelia's chest instantly, peppering her skin with gentle kisses as she moved down her body, kissing her stomach in the same way before working her way back up, their heads level once again.

Amelia's eyes had darkened, her chest beginning to rise and fall at a quicker rate than before. She no longer wanted to take things slow, she wanted Arizona to take her in the way she had always imagined right away.

Amelia dropped her hands to the zipper on Arizona's jeans, having already undone the button at the top before pulling the zip down and trying her hardest to push the offending material down which didn't go without help from the blonde who quickly pulled them off.

"Arizona.." Amelia breathed, looking up at the blonde with raptured desire. Arizona looked back at her, noticing what Amelia was trying to express to her without actually hearing the words spoken.

With that thought in mind, Arizona made quick work of removing her jeans, throwing them in the exact same pile her own and Amelia's clothes had found solace in.

Tangling her hand in blonde hair, Amelia pulled Arizona closer to her, slamming her lips against the blonde's. She was addicted, in the best possible way, to Arizona's lips. She never wanted to stop kissing her, she never wanted this to end.

Immediately Arizona begged for entrance into Amelia's mouth, craving the feel of the brunette's tongue moving against her own. Amelia parted her lips, welcoming the intrusion of Arizona's tongue as she began to moan softly, Arizona's hands now having moved to the brunette's breasts, her fingers gliding over the soft partly lace clad skin before squeezing lightly, causing Amelia to moan into Arizona's mouth.

Arizona was on fire, the ache in the pit of her stomach heightening as she craved the taste of Amelia. Moving her hand around Amelia's back, the other woman arched her back slightly to allow room for Arizona to unhook her bra swiftly, the garment then being thrown across the bedroom floor.

They pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air before Arizona latched her lips onto Amelia's neck, a hand moving up to grasp one of the brunette's breast, tweaking a nipple between her fingers as she squeezed gently. Amelia tilted her head to the side, allowing better access for Arizona as she began to kiss Amelia's smooth skin as yet another moan tumbled from the back of her throat due to Arizona's ministrations.

Despite her whole body aching in pleasure and her senses going into overdrive, she reached her hand around Arizona's back, fumbling as she undid the bra she was wearing. Amelia couldn't help but moan at the sight of the Arizona's breasts, they were _perfect._

"Arizona, fuck." Amelia moaned out, feeling the blonde's teeth graze against the sensitive spot on her neck. She _needed_ more, she needed to feel Arizona inside of her.

Lifting her head, strands of blonde hair splayed across her face, Arizona looked at Amelia as her chest rose erratically. "Hmmm, yeah?" She spoke before assaulting her neck with kisses once again.

"I need more. I need you." Amelia breathed, closing her eyes momentarily as she raised her hips, her own centre rubbing against Arizona's equally as clothed centre. _"Please_." She moaned.

Needing no more encouragement, Arizona hooked her slender fingers around Amelia's panties before pulling them down and dropping them onto the floor. Wasting no time, she also rid herself of her own, the pair now completely naked against one another.

Lowering her body slightly, the two women's centres came in contact with one another causing them both to moan out in sudden pleasure as Amelia wrapped a leg around Arizona's hips, the blonde now lightly moving her centre against Amelia's. Arizona moved her mouth to the blonde's breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth as she pinched and rolled the other between her fingers.

It was too much. Arizona's core moving against her Amelia's as she sucked and grazed her teeth against one of her nipples was too much for Amelia, if she was honest she had never felt this amount of pleasure before in her life. It was breathtaking and she was sure she could just come like this.

Moving her mouth to the other nipple, she gave it the same treatment as before, though this time lightly tugged on it with her teeth, causing a sharp gasp followed by a moan to elicit from Amelia, her hips bucking into Arizona as more friction was made between their cores.

"Please, Arizona," Amelia spoke breathlessly, a fist now grabbing the white bed sheets. "Fuck me." She pleaded.

Gliding a hand across Amelia's body, her hand brushed against the brunette's stomach, hip and inner thigh, causing a hot breathe to be released from Amelia's mouth. "As you wish." Arizona husked, dipping her hand between Amelia's legs as she dragged her finger across her slit. Much to Arizona's pleasure, Amelia was absolutely soaked and it only made Arizona groan out in delight. "You're so fucking wet, it's _so_ hot." Arizona groaned, her fingers finding Amelia's bundle of nerves.

Arizona was turned on beyond belief, but the sole thought in her mind was about making Amelia come harder than ever before and making sure this experience was a good one. Actually, screw good, she wanted it to be a _great_ one.

Amelia was unable to form words, coherent ones at that as she threw her head back. She couldn't describe the hot stirring inside of her as Arizona slowly began to move a finger in a circular motion against her clit, but either way, it was so _amazing._ How had she gone through life not feeling like this ever before?

The only thing Amelia now wanted was to feel Arizona inside of her and her fingers moving against her walls, it was the only thing her brain could think of in her current sex-hazed mind. "Inside, p-please." Amelia rasped breathlessly, desperate for more from the blonde.

Listening to every word, Arizona pushed a single finger inside of Amelia, causing Amelia's grip on the bed sheet to become tighter as her breath caught in her throat at the pleasurable intrusion. Arizona rested her thumb gently against the brunette's clit as she allowed Amelia to catch her breath, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before Amelia gave her the go ahead once again.

Beginning to thrust her finger into Amelia at a steady pace, numerous amounts of moans and whimpers fell from Amelia's mouth. Her eyes fell shut, her whole body basking in the pleasure which she was now feeling.

"Look at me." Arizona husked into Amelia's ear, her teeth latching on to the lobe of the brunette's ear as she tugged on it lightly, thrusting into Amelia before popping her ear out of her mouth.

Mustering up the energy from within, Amelia opened her eyes to look up at Arizona whose face was hovering just above her. Leaning up, Amelia pressed her lips against Arizona's until the blonde thrusted harder into Amelia, causing a shudder followed by a moan to escape her mouth, their lips brushing against one another as Arizona continued her movements. " _Fuck_ , Arizona."

Reaching her finger deeper, Arizona moaned at the feeling. "You feel so good." She breathed, taking Amelia by surprise as she added another finger, again causing all of Amelia's breath to diminish in an instant.

"Oh my god." Amelia exhaled, moving her hips in rhythm to Arizona's thrusts as Arizona picked the speed up, thrusting harder.

Curling her fingers up, Arizona made sure to deftly hit Amelia's internal bundle of nerves, receiving loud moans and obscenities in return. She definitely wasn't going to let up now. The two women were breathing heavily into the now stuffy air, completely forgetting that Meredith and Maggie could possible hear their current sexual activities.

"Harder please, _harder."_ Amelia pleaded, panting, her breathing utterly uneven now as she felt her orgasm rising inside of her.

"Mmm," Arizona moaned, kissing Amelia's neck momentarily as she began to thrust harder, her fingers rubbing against Amelia's g-spot each and every time, the brunette's leg beginning to shake in response. "Do you like that?" Arizona murmured.

" _Fuck,"_ Amelia gasped for air as her pleasure heightened ten fold, she was on fire in the best way possible. " _Yes_ , God yes."

At the confirmation, Arizona pushed her fingers deeper, making sure to reach as far inside of Amelia as she could, now too beginning to move her thumb in circular motions against Amelia's clit.

That was all it took for Amelia's hand to fly into Arizona's hair, her nails digging into her scalp as her other hand gripped onto the blonde's shoulder, her nails too digging into her shoulder blades, indenting half moon shapes into her skin.

"I'm so close, _fuck me_." Amelia moaned out loudly, still moving her hips as Arizona thrusted deeper, harder and stronger into the brunette as she heard those words spoken.

Arizona locked her eyes with Amelia, no words spoken as she neared Amelia over the edge. Her thumb too began to pick up pace, rubbing against her clit with more added pleasurable pressure.

Amelia's grip on the soft blonde locks tightened, her orgasm mere moments away from ripping through her body as Arizona never slowed her movements once as she reached every inch of Amelia with her deft fingers.

With one last thrust against her g-spot and more pressure added to her clit, a guttural moan ripped from Amelia, her chest rising and falling rapidly. _"Fuck! Oh my-"_ Amelia moaned louder than before, further more profanities tumbling from her mouth due to the intense pleasure. It was the best thing Amelia had ever felt, she couldn't possibly comprehend just how amazing it was in the current moment. Her head was thrown back, her legs trembling uncontrollably and her knuckles sheet white as she came harder than ever before.

Arizona watched as Amelia's orgasm ripped through her body ferociously and she had to admit, Amelia looked effortlessly beautiful in the dim light of her bedroom, her hair messy from the sex they had just had and her face flushed; Arizona's breath was taken away as she watched Amelia intently as she rode her orgasm out and came back down to earth.

Gently pulling her fingers out of Amelia, she fell next to her in bed. "Are you good?" She asked, turning her head to look at a still breathless Amelia.

"Good is the last word I would describe myself as, Arizona." Amelia laughed, her breathing now coming back to a normal rate. "I am… feeling amazing." Amelia smiled, turning onto her side so she was now facing the blonde who had a smile on her face.

Moving closer, Amelia planted a soft kiss on Arizona's lips, the kiss becoming deeper as Arizona kissed back, her hand resting on the side of Amelia's face as she did so.

Parting from the kiss, Arizona smiled softly before leaning up in bed and running a hand through her blonde hair. "I should probably go, it's kind of late."

Frowning, Amelia looked over at the blonde. "Or you could just stay here? I mean, what's the point in rushing off?" She spoke with a shrug. "Not only that, but we do work at the same place, it's not like Meredith would mind you joining in on the carpool too."

Turning to look at the brunette, Arizona thought about the solution Amelia had just given her. "But wouldn't Meredith _and_ Maggie think it's slightly weird that I'm still here in the morning when they see me wondering into the kitchen for a glass of water?"

Laughing, Amelia shook her head. "They know how drunk you were last night, I'll just tell them you passed out downstairs and forgot about your cab."

Laying back in the bed, Arizona shuffled closer to Amelia as she placed an arm around her waist. "That would work if they didn't just hear you moaning my name out _very_ loudly." Arizona laughed.

"Shut up," Amelia said playfully, shaking her head. "But I think we should probably sleep." She smiled, loosely resting an arm on Arizona's hip.

"We should, and I think you definitely need it after what we just did." Arizona smirked, placing a gentle peck on Amelia's lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Robbins." Amelia said sleepily, closing her eyes as her arm wrapped around Arizona.

And in that one night of drunken madness, the two women had become connected in a way they had never imagined.


End file.
